100 Moments of Scorpius and Rose
by DemiGodLover
Summary: Malfoy and Weasley. The combination never worked well, it was basically destiny the two names would never blend. That is, until a young Rose and Scorpius come along and screw that up. Follow 100 moments between the two as they go through school, become friends, and defeat that nasty stereotype that follows them around.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello, I'll try not to make these Author Note's too frequent. I'm doing the 100 prompt writing challenge for Scorose, and I hope everyone enjoys it! This first chapter is very short, and I'm sorry, I'll try my best to get the next one longer! Please let me know of any mistakes or errors, please be kind, though! Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

Rose dragged Albus down the train at an alarming speed, this was the fastest the young girl has ever ran. Every few seconds she would stop and check the compartments, looking for one that was completely empty. So far there was no such luck, everybody had claimed compartments or were saving spots for their friends. Rose was on the edge of giving up when she finally found one with nobody but a small, blonde boy.

"There's somebody in there, Rose," Albus panted, entirely out of breath from the journey through the train. "Maybe we should just go sit with the others. I think Louis and James have a compartment with Fred, it'd be a tight squeeze, but we could fit." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Don't be silly, all we have to do is ask, it's one person." Rose opened the door and knocked. "Excuse me, is it okay if we sit here?" The blonde boy nodded and looked back out the window, barely giving attention to either of them. "Great, thank you," Rose pulled Albus into the compartment and sat down. Albus rolled his eyes and sat down beside his cousin, soon noticing the awkward silence.

"So," said Albus. "My name's Albus Potter, and this is my cousin, Rose." He gestured to his cousin who waved at the blonde boy, who was surprised by the sudden introduction. "What's your name?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's eyes widen at his name, _he_ was the boy her father told her about. He didn't seem harmful, he seemed shy. Rose made a confused face at Scorpius, studying his features. He had shiny blonde hair that seemed to be slicked back by gel, and grey eyes. "What are you staring at me for?" Scorpius looked slightly creeped out, causing Rose to turn a slight pink color. She hadn't meant to be weird.

"I'm so sorry! It's just— Well, my father warned me about you."

" _Warned_ you?" Scorpius' eyebrows shot up. "About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it has to do with your father," Rose started to get really nervous and looked at Albus, who simply shrugged in response. "Well, you see, my father doesn't exactly like your father, because of the war, and stuff." Scorpius' face fell slightly at this news, clearly hurt that he was already having people being warned to avoid him. Rose felt guilty almost immediately, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be nice to him. "Hey— You know, forget that. Let's start over, I'm Rose Weasley." Rose held out her hand, which Scorpius shook and gave a smile.

The three began to talk about which houses they expected to be in, Scorpius mumbled _"Slytherin…"_ , while Albus stressed how he was confused on where he belonged. Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Well, my dad wants me in Gryffindor, of course, but my mum always told me she thinks I might sneak my way into Ravenclaw."

"Don't all of you Weasley's and Potter's end up in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked. "I mean, isn't that how it's been?" Albus shrugged in response.

"You'd think," He said, popping one of his fingers. "Right now, only James, Fred and Dominique are in Gryffindor, though."

"Where are the others?" This was the first Scorpius heard of the Weasley clan being separated from Gryffindor, he was sure it was in the paper, but Scorpius always thought the _Daily Prophet_ was rubbish, so he never read it.

"Well, Victoire, who's head girl, Roxanne and Louis are all in Ravenclaw." Rose explained. "Lucy's in Hufflepuff, so was Teddy, but he graduated, and Molly's in Slytherin." Scorpius nearly choked, he could understand a Weasley being in Hufflepuff (sort of) and Ravenclaw, but _SLYTHERIN?_

"A bit shocking, I know," Albus laughed, remembering when they first heard the news. "Uncle Percy almost died! Oh, you should've seen his face." Albus and Rose laughed and mocked their uncle's expression, causing a small laugh from Scorpius.

* * *

The next few hours went by rather quickly, before they knew it they were in the great hall being sort then eating and off to bed. Scorpius and Albus had been sorted in Slytherin, while Rose went into Gryffindor, barely scraping out of Ravenclaw. As Scorpius laid in his bed, he thought of the train ride and smiled. He had already made two new friends, when he came thinking he would have none. The thought brought him peace as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Complicated

**2\. Complicated**

Professor Florence Buckley was a middle-aged woman, she had dark skin and brown hair with deep brown eyes and she not happy. It was her first year being Headmistress of Hogwarts and already something had gone wrong. Professor Buckley was informed by the previous headmistress, Professor McGonagall, that the job was not as easy as it seemed, that it was quite difficult sometimes. Now, she sits in her office with three first years in front of her, all covered in food. The three first years were none other than Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Would you three like to explain how this happened?" Professor Buckley looked over the children. Rose had some noodles in her large hair while Scorpius had his share of butter and sauce on his face and clothes. Poor Albus had it the worst, he was covered by all types of unknown food.

"Professor, It's a bit complicated…" Rose was the one to speak. Professor Buckley raised an eyebrow and signaled her to continue. Rose took a deep breath and went on with her story…

* * *

Rose entered the Great Hall, ready for dinner. She was exhausted, classes had worn her out today. The muggle schools her parents sent her had nothing on all the work the professors gave her. She sighed as she took a seat amongst her cousins and began piling food onto her plate. Her cousins were talking to each other, all about different things. Fred and James were debating on rather it would be a good idea to prank the teachers or not. James thought it was, Fred did not. Fred was always more logical than James. Dominique was more interested in talking to her friends, mostly about her new boyfriend.

That's when it happened. Nobody really noticed it, but somehow, food had flown all the way from the Slytherin table and landed in Rose's hair. Dominique gasped, "What the hell was that?". Rose looked over at the table and saw none other than her cousin, Albus, and Scorpius. Scorpius had his wand out and was looking at Rose with a shocked expression. Rose didn't know why she got so mad, she was usually a lot more relaxed, but today she was not having it.

Rose got a bowling of pudding and marched her way over to the two boys. Upon arrival Scorpius had began to pour out apologizes and mumbled about how Albus brought up the idea of changing the food.

"Oh," Rose glared at her cousin. "So, this was your idea?" Before Albus had the chance to defend himself Rose dumped the pudding on him. Albus jumped up in shock, knocking over a drink onto the girl next to him. Soon, people just started throwing their dinner at each other. James had yelled the words "FOOD FIGHT!" as he began to throw food at the Hufflepuff table, which made the situation even worse. In the heat of the moment, Scorpius pushed his plate of food on Rose, causing her to tackle him to the floor.

They weren't exactly sure how long it lasted, but after a while Rose was pulled off Scorpius and Albus was being held by his arm, looking very upset. With one quick glance around the room, Rose saw that food was everywhere. It had even gotten on the walls, she wasn't exactly sure how, but it happened. All of the students were being rounded up by Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Before she could ask any question, Rose heard the words "My office, now, all three of you.". Rose, Scorpius and Albus all made their way towards the Headmistresses office, the entire time Albus groaned about how he didn't even do anything.

* * *

"And that's how it happened, ma'am." Rose had turned a deep red while telling the story, basically admitting it was her fault. Professor Buckley sighed and turned to Scorpius.

"Do you care to explain what exactly you were doing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, me and Albus were chatting over dinner, and well, we ended up on the topic of changing the food and—"

"Changing the food?" Professor Buckley asked. "Why would you want to do that, when there are plenty of options in front of you?" Scorpius blushed and looked at the ground.

"Albus and I were just wanting to experiment with some spells."

"Professor Buckley, I would like to say that I had no doing in this!" Albus protested, he looked very conflicted about being in the office to begin with.

"Oh, don't lie, Albus, you were the one who brought up the idea." Soon the three started to argue. Buckley watched as they bickered about who's fault it was and who was involved, she didn't know if she could take it much longer.

"Children!" Professor Buckley snapped, causing the three to stop their arguing. "I do not care _who's_ idea it was— Stop complaining Mr. Potter— Or who did _what_. What I care about is this school staying professional and organized, not becoming a place where children run amuck. Do you understand?" Rose bit her lip and nodded along with Scorpius, while Albus huffed. "Good, now, for punishment you three will have detention this Saturday night. Meet me here and I will tell you what you will be doing. Now go to bed, it's late." The Trio mumbled "goodnight…" and left the office, the groaning from Albus started almost immediately.

"Guys," He whined. "This sucks, I'm supposed to be the good kid! James gets in trouble, I don't!" Albus huffed and leaned against the wall. Scorpius and Rose exchanged looks, they weren't quite sure what to do. Rose gestured at Albus, trying to signal Scorpius to do something. Scorpius gave her a look, showing he didn't know what to do. The two started to arguing silently with gestures and eyebrow movements until one of them caved. Sighing, Scorpius turned to try and comfort his friend.

"Its kind of inevitable, Al," Scorpius said. "You're a Potter and a Weasley, destined for trouble the lot of you."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Rose rolled her eyes, Scorpius wasn't going to get the job done, he had almost no people skills.

"C'mon, Albus, your parents probably won't even be that mad." Rose put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and smiled. It was true, after all, Ginny and Harry weren't very mean when it came to punishments. "My parents, on the other hand, will probably stroke out. Mum will, for sure. Dad will probably be more upset I'm socializing with a Malfoy." She gave Scorpius a friendly shove who smiled slightly. The three continued to walk while reassuring Albus. When they got to the Gryffindor tower Al and Scorpius said bye and continued on to the dungeons.

Rose told the Fat Lady the password before running up to her dorm, she was still extremely tired. She came in seeing only one of her roommates were there. "Where's Abigail and Natalie?" She asked the only other girl there, Xena.

"Dunno, probably in the common room. Heard you got detention." Xena raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rose laughed and explained the situation to her. "Well, that sucks. Sorry to hear it."

"Ah, it's fine," Rose smiled and changed into her pajamas. "Goodnight, Xena, see you in the morning." She said as she climbed into the bed and pulled her curtains shut. Rose released a sigh of relief as she buried herself in the blankets.

* * *

Rose woke up rather early the next morning, she hadn't intended to. Stifling a yawn, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled back her curtains to realize her roommates were still asleep. Seeing this as an opportunity, Rose grabbed her school uniform and ran to get the first shower.

When Rose exited the bathroom, two of her roommates were up and about. She said good morning and made her way down for breakfast. It was Friday, which meant the weekend was coming up and she could relax. Well, besides dentition, of course, but Rose wasn't going to let that get her down. As she entered the Great Hall, she saw a few owls had flown in to deliver messages to some of the students, including her.

The family owl, Muffin, dropped a letter by Rose before flying off. At first Rose was excited, she loved receiving letters from her parents, then she realized she had gotten in trouble the night before. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as she opened the letter.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Me and your father are extremely upset to hear that you got in trouble! I thought you knew better than to follow your father's footsteps. All that aside, I'm glad to know it was nothing major. You'd nearly die if you went through what me, your father and your Uncle Harry went through our first year… Please stay out of trouble, sweetie. I love you deeply and want you to be on your best behavior._

 _Love, Mum_

 _P.S your father wasn't happy to hear this involved the young Malfoy boy…_

Rose released a breath as she read the letter, her mother took it better than she expected. She was pleased until she read the last line, then the second letter dropped. Confused as to why she received two, she looked at the handwriting on the front. Rose groaned once she realized it was her father's handwriting.

 _Dear Rosie…_

 _Firstly, your mother is making me say I'm upset about your actions, but honestly it's kind of her cool (dont tell her I said that). What exactly happened? Anyway, why am I hearing this involved a Malfoy? What did I say, Rosie? Are you being friendly? You're supposed to crush him! Don't let ferret junior get you into anymore trouble._

 _Love you, Dad_

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together, what did he mean 'Ferret Junior'? Rose studied the letter until her cousin Fred sat beside her.

"What's that?" Rose handed the letters over to him. She watched as he read and chuckled reading her dad's letter. "So, how are you going to explain it was actually you who caused the whole mess?" Rose shot her cousin a glare and sighed.

"It's just a bit complicated…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, remember please point any mistakes I may have made:)**


	3. Making History

**3\. Making History**

If the Malfoy name was known for anything, it was for money, racism, power and evil, mostly evil. Scorpius learned that a very young age, he was around six. He had begged him mum to take him to Diagon Alley, "There's a new candy store, mama!" he remembers yelling at her, it was true, their house-elf, Kolley, had read it to him that morning. The thought excited Scorpius to no end. His mother was very hard to convince, but he finally won her over.

Astoria had taken him that afternoon to visit the shops. Scorpius remembers talking the whole time, thinking of all the new candies he could try. Astoria would smile and say, "That's great, sweetie.", but Scorpius could tell something was wrong. Being so young and excited, Scorpius hadn't noticed all the looks him and his mother were receiving. When the store came into sight, Scorpius ran, dragging his mother with him. He busted through the door and began to look at all the candies.

Finally finding all the candy he wanted, he went up the register and put it on the counter. An old lady smiled at him as she rung him up. "What's your name, young man?" She asked as she bagged the sweets.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" He was quite proud of his name, he thought it was unique. As the words left his mouth, her noticed the old lady's expression change. Her smile fell and she had a look on her face that made Scorpius feel bad. Scorpius frowned as he saw the lady gave his mother a distasteful look. Astoria was quick to leave the store, before the lady could say another word. Scorpius started realizing then that, maybe, not everyone liked him like his mother and father had. The thought upset Scorpius as he voiced his opinion to his mother, who smiled sadly and brushed the hair our her son's face.

* * *

Five years later and Scorpius Malfoy was still trying to understand everything his family had done. The kids at school were a lot nicer than he expected, but there were still a few who mumbled comments under their breath when he walked by. Scorpius now sat in the library, he had a few books spread around him including _Hogwarts: A History_ , which had been updated since the second war, and _The Second Wizarding War_ , which included all the stories from the war. He wasn't sure why he decided to do this, he knew his father was on the bad side of the war, he knew his grandparents weren't good people. But in a way, Scorpius felt like he needed to do this.

So he opened up the first book, flipping until he found a page talking about the Malfoy's, more specifically his father, Draco Malfoy. As Scorpius read about how his father was the one who allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts, his heart tightened. His chest felt heavy and he just felt sad. Draco never told his son too much about what he did in the war, since he was so young, but he told him the just of it. Sitting here, though, with a book that held nothing back, Scorpius realized that the Malfoy's have never really been _good_ people.

He read about how his family made history, bad history, but history nonetheless. He read about his grandfather, who never saw, and his grandma, who made a few visits. He also read about his aunt Bellatrix, who blindly followed Voldemort, even killing some of her family. Scorpius was just getting to the part where they described his family as _"the most loyal servants to the dark lord"_ when he heard the chair across from him move. Scorpius looked up to see Rose had taken the seat. She was wearing the school uniform, like Scorpius, but with a gold and red tie, and her big, red hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Whatcha reading?" Rose picked up one of the books and examined it. " _The Second Wizarding War_? We don't start talking about that for a few more years, why are you reading them now?" Scorpius looked at Rose, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her the truth. Rose knew all about being known for her family rather than herself, but she had it better than him. While Scorpius received sketchy looks, Rose received loud greetings and smiles.

"Well, um, I was reading them because they talk about my family." Scorpius mumbled the last part and tried to avoid eye contact. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. "Don't you know all about your family history?"

"I do, kind of, anyway. My parents think I'm too young to know everything in detail."

"Too young? Too young for wha—" Rose stopped mid sentence as she looked over the open book in front of Scorpius. She bit her lip and mumbled, "Oh," she forgot that Scorpius' family history wasn't exactly like hers. His family weren't the heroes. "Why are you worrying yourself about that, Scorpius?"

"I just wanted to know. It's weird getting looks and have people whisper when your dad is brought up, when you don't even know what exactly happened." Scorpius shrugged, turning the page in the book. "I knew they weren't good people, I've known that for awhile, but I actually don't know my family very well. A lot of them are dead, the others aren't allowed to see me. The Malfoy name is know throughout history, I just wanted to see why it's like that."

Rose nodded, she understood in a way. She realized that some kids still whispered about Scorpius as his walked down the halls, even her own father judged him based off his name. "I understand," Rose gave a small smile. Rose had similar issues, but she knew it wasn't like how it was with Scorpius. "I'm sure your parents are better people now."

"Yeah," Scorpius smiled and looked at Rose. "Yeah, they're better now. They still have flaws, of course, but they've tried to better themselves."

"Hey, let's go on a walk," Rose suggested with a grin. "You don't need to be all depressing, come on, help me put these up." Scorpius went along with the idea and helped her put all the books back where they belonged. They laughed and made jokes as they did it, getting shushed by the librarian.

The two walked around the school grounds and just talked. They talked about their families and how they wanted to be different. It was one of the first times Rose and Scorpius ever spent time together with just themselves.

* * *

Two weeks later and Scorpius Malfoy was writing to his parents, telling them all about the past few weeks. Scorpius scanned over the letter and smiled as he re-read it.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _Sorry I haven't written, I've been extremely busy with classes and I've been spending my weekends with my friends. I've got two friends who are the greatest, though, I like hanging out with them the most. Anyway, my classes are fun, except History of Magic, that one's kind of boring. I love Astronomy, though! I found the constellation you named me after, Scorpius. They're kind of odd, though, aren't they? They don't even make full shapes. I still like it._

 _Oh and before I sent this off, I know you didn't want me to know everything until I was older, but I read about the stuff that happened during the war. I know it wasn't good, but father, I'm still proud to be your son. Rose Weasley talked to me about it, she really helped me understand it was just a bad time. I know you've changed, father. Write back soon._

 _Love, Scorpius_

* * *

Draco read over his sons letter again, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the fire.

"This Rose girl seems awfully sweet. Don't you think so, Draco?" Astoria asked, giving her husband a small smile. "Don't fret so much, honey. Scorpius is proud of you, he loves you." Astoria placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"He seems to be making his own history, doesn't he? A Malfoy friends with a Weasley _and_ a Potter, something you'd never expect." Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"He is, because he now lives in a place where it's possible." Astoria pulled her husband from the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "He's a good boy, Draco. I think he'll be alright, we raised him well." Draco nodded as he embraced his wife, thinking about just how different Scorpius was compared to how he was in school.


	4. Seeing Red

**4\. Seeing Red**

The first time Scorpius met Albus and Rose's cousins was after a Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Gryffindor won it all. Despite having two family members in Slytherin, Dominique decided to have a celebration in the Gryffindor tower. She invited all of the Weasley-Potter clan to come join, sneaking them into the tower. After Albus' begging, Scorpius was also invited.

The only common room he's ever known or heard about was the Slytherin dungeons, so seeing a new one was so overwhelming. Scorpius had never seen so much red in his life. His house was very plain, gray walls, and his common room was the typical green, but this room was covered in red and gold, with giant chairs and a warm fire. Unlike his common room, it was bright and loud. Walking around the room, he stayed by Albus while they looked for Rose, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Al!" Scorpius looked up to see a girl walking their way. She was tall and had straight blonde hair, falling to her shoulders. Her eyes a piercing blue, something about her seemed so radiant and different. The girl stopped once she got to them and gave Albus a hug. "I feel like we never see each other anymore, I've missed your little face!" She smiled as she broke from the hug, glancing in Scorpius' direction. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Scorpius," Albus said as he gestured towards him, then gesturing towards the tall girl. "Scorpius, this is my cousin, Victoire."

"Nice to meet you." Victoire extended her hand and gave a small smile. Scorpius turned a light pink as he shook her hand and mumbled a response. Victoire let out an airy laugh and turned to Albus. They began to exchange words about school and the game. Scorpius stood to the side observing the room, looking at all the people. Across the room, he saw none other than Rose. She was busy chatting to another girl who had very wavy hair and a face covered in freckles. Scorpius excused himself to go talk to her.

Once in sight, Scorpius yelled her name over the noise and waved. Rose's face split into a grin and she hopped off her chair and walked over to him. "There you are," She said. "I was thinking you decided not to come!" Scorpius smiled and shook his head.

"No, just had a hard time finding you is all." Rose nodded in understanding then dragged him back over the table. She hoisted herself back into the chair and turned back to the girl.

"Dominique, this is my friend Scorpius." Dominique raised her eyebrow as she looked at Scorpius.

"So, you're the Malfoy, eh?" Scorpius nodded slowly, very nervous to have someone examining him in such a way. "You don't seem too bad. Rose talks about you all the time, you know."

"Shut up, Dominique! I do not." Rose turned bright red and crossed her arms. She glanced at Scorpius, who cracked a smile, and sunk into the chair. "I really don't."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. My point is, I've heard good things about you, baby Malfoy." Dominique smirked, showing off a dimple in her left cheek. "Just be nice to my cousins and we won't have any problems. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do something. Good talk, Malfoy." Dominique nodded her head and started walking into the crowd. Scorpius took her place, sitting across from Rose.

"I'm so sorry about her," Rose said quickly, looking distressed. "Dominique is really nice but she can be a little out there sometimes."

"Don't apologize, I like your family." Scorpius grinned. "They seem nice."

"Oh, they're nice," Rose traced the pattern on the old table. "Just extremely overprotective is all. It can be a bit annoying."

"I wouldn't know, being an only child and all." Scorpius shrugged, receiving a look from Rose. She thought she had offended him, which she hadn't. "Oh, don't give me that look, Rose. I'm not offended, I like having my small family. Just me, mum, and dad."

"It never gets lonely?"

"Sometimes," Scorpius shrugged again. "But it doesn't really matter because I'm with people who love me. And if I ever get too lonely, our house-elf would come and join me for afternoon tea." Rose scrunched her nose at the mention of house-elves. Of all the things she inherited from her mother, the hatred of the poor creatures being forced to work was one of them. Rose had read all about her mother's excellent— and failed— S.P.E.W. project.

"You have a house-elf? I know your family is from money, but really?"

"Shush, Rose," Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestions. He took a biscuit from a tray someone was passing around. "Kolley is loved at the Malfoy Manor. She's payed with vacations and everything! Mother adores her, even father has a soft spot for her." Taking a bite from the biscuit, he watched as Rose's expression changed, obviously pleased with what she heard.

"That's amazing! I'm sure my mum would love to hear about it, do you mind if I tell her?"

Scorpius laughed at her excitement, "Of course," He said, biting back another laugh as Rose practically jumped with joy.

Hours passed as they continued to talk, until it was time to leave and go to bed. Rose offered to walk Albus and Scorpius to the portrait. As the door swung open and light from the moon flooded into the hallway, they said their goodbyes and went on their way. Albus and Scorpius walked in silence, due to the idea of getting caught out after curfew was too terrifying to even manage a conversation. As they walked down the halls, Scorpius thought over the events of the night.

As he was thinking, Scorpius remembered how the light hit Rose's hair when she was saying goodbye. It was almost the same shade of red as the walls in the Gryffindor common room. Something about the color made him smile, made him feel accepted and welcome. Suddenly, red became Scorpius' favorite color. And Scorpius didn't mind one bit, because the feeling that came with the color made him feel at home, and that feeling is exactly what Scorpius needed in his life.

* * *

 _Hellooo, long time no see! So sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble writing. I actually ended up switching the prompt around. I've also been so busy, I had dance practice every day all August and now school started and I'm a junior! Which means I'm very busy with my duel credit classes and fundraising for my Europe trip so stay with me!:) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

 _(p.s. it's my birthday, I'm 17!)_


	5. Unbreakable

**5\. Unbreakable**

The snow had began to fall and cover the ground quicker than Rose had ever seen. She hadn't realized just how fast time was going by, just a few months ago it was her first day of school and she was getting sorted. Now she's running down the hall, desperately trying to make it to Herbology without falling face first. The fast she ran, the harder it was as the snow only got deeper. Soon she was pulling her tiny legs from the snow and walking into the greenhouse, ten minutes after the bell. Rose ducked her head as he rushed to her seat beside Albus.

"What took you so long?" Albus whispered as Professor Longbottom walked around. "You're never late." Rose chewed on her lip as she looked over Albus' notes about the Asphodel. Rose shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulders as she scribbled down some nonsense.

"I got caught up," Rose looked at Albus before going back to the paper. "Scorpius needed my help." As the words left her mouth, Albus noticed Scorpius still hadn't showed up. He had told Albus he'd catch up with him there, but it's been awhile since then.

"Scorpius? Where is he?"

"I'll tell you after class." Rose didn't say another word. The two sat in silence as Professor Longbottom continued the lecture. The last half hour seemed to drag on, Albus watched the clock anxiously, biting on his quill. Rose had to shush him on several occasions about his foot tapping.

As they scribbled down the last word in their notes, the bell rang. Albus hurried and packed his bag and dragged Rose outside. The two shuffled through the snow until they found cover. "What happened?" Rose frowned slightly, looking like she didn't want to say. "Spit it out, Rose."

"His grandmother is sick…" Albus eyebrows came together, Scorpius rarely spoke of his grandparents.

"I thought his dad didn't allow them to see Scorpius?"

"No, he doesn't allow his grandfather to see him," Rose shook her head and pulled her bag up her shoulder. "But his grandmother was always around. Their relationship was unbreakable, she's one of his favorite people." Albus' stomach began to twist, he couldn't imagine what would happened if his grandmother got sick.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, Rose only shrugged.

"He wouldn't say, I don't think he really knows." Rose paused to look at the ground. "Since we have lunch, do you want to go see him?" Albus nodded immediately. They began to walk in the direction of the library, where Scorpius would obviously be. As they walked, Albus began to think about why Rose knew, but he didn't. Scorpius was his best friend, after all.

The thoughts left his mind as Rose pushed open the door, revealing hundreds of shelves filled with books. Rose led Albus straight to the back corner, where the table was hidden behind a bookcase. At the table was little Scorpius, face in a book, the title was too worn to understand what it was. He looked a mess. Albus could tell instantly he'd been crying, his pale skin was flushed with pink and his eyes looked raw. Scorpius didn't bother to acknowledge his friends as they sat down.

Albus sat beside him, seeing the crumpled letter in front of him. He glanced at Scorpius then reached out to grab it. Albus smoothed out the letter, making it eligible, then went on to read the smooth cursive.

 _Dear, Scorpius,_ it read.

 _Hello, dear. Sadly, this letter does not bear good news or sweets. My heart breaks as I have to tell you this, your father is too much a mess to write at the moment. We just received news that your grandmother, Narcissa, has become ill. We're not too sure what's wrong, but it isn't looking good, sweetheart. I know you love her very much, but her health has slowly been declining. We're arranging plans with the Headmistress to see if you can leave school for a few days to spend with her. We hope everything will get better. Please keep your head up, dear._

 _I love you very much,_

 _Mummy._

The letter was covered in spots, most likely from Scorpius' tears. Albus glanced at his best friend, he looked miserable. On the other side of Scorpius was Rose, who has her hand on his shoulder. Scorpius' eyes met hers before he looked back down, a pang of jealousy hit Albus. Why hadn't Scorpius told him anything? Was he not as important as Rose?

"Hey," Albus spoke quietly. "It'll be okay, Scorp. I bet she's feeling better already." Scorpius gave a weak smile towards him, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, she's always been a strong spirit…" The words were quiet and raspy but Albus appreciated the response.

"Are you going to visit her?" Albus didn't want to pry too much, but he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Scorpius shrugged as he closed his book.

"I'm not too sure. I might, but I don't want to miss anything at school."

"Don't be silly, Scorpius," Rose hit his hand. "You should go visit your grandmother. Albus and I will catch you up on anything you miss, won't we, Albus?" Albus nodded and gave a smile, hoping to encourage him. The three sat in a silence that none were used to. When they were together, something was always happening. Even if silence occurred, it'd be interrupted by Rose's humming, or Scorpius tapping his fingers, but this wasn't one of those moments. Albus could tell by Scorpius' eyes that he wasn't happy, that he wanted to be alone, or at least not with both of his friends at the moment. He decided to take this moment as a chance to see if he needed to leave.

"Hey, Scorp, you hungry, mate?" Scorpius glanced from his hands, a small smile on lips, he nodded slightly. "Well, how 'bout I go get you some food from the Great Hall? Rose could stay with you, I'll get you something, too, Rose." Rose beamed at him.

"That's so sweet of you, Albus, but I'll go with you." Rose was starting to get up, but Albus stopped her.

"No, honestly, it's fine. Scorpius will need someone with him and you're better with all this emotion stuff." Albus basically planted his cousin in her seat. She gave a look, but didn't put up a fight.

"Alright, just don't get caught smuggling the food out."

"When have I ever?" Albus cracked a smile and saluted them before turning around and walking out of the library. As he walked, his smile fell. Once at the door, he turned and glanced at his best friends. Rose and Scorpius were close, he knew that, but right now, it felt like Albus wasn't even there. Albus scratched his forehead before turning around. Walking to the Great Hall, he tried to push off this feeling. Rose and Scorpius were a lot closer than Albus had thought they were.


	6. Obsession

**6\. Obsession**

The weeks had flown by, the holidays were just around the corner now. Scorpius had left to visit his grandma a week prior, leaving Rose and Albus in a frenzy trying to make sure they got all of his missed assignments. Rose was up at sunrise the day he due back, sorting all of his papers in the correct order, making sure not one paper was misplaced. She had meant to be quiet, but it seems her silent shuffling wasn't so silent.

"Rose," Her head snapped up at the voice. It was Abigail, her roommate. "What are you doing up? It's a bloody Saturday."

"Oh, yes, I know, but Scorpius comes back today. I wanted to make sure everything was in order. You know, so it wouldn't be a hassle for him." Abigail groaned in response, turning over and closing her curtains. Rose smiled and looked at the time, it was nearly seven. Breakfast was about to start serving, deciding it would help time pass quicker, Rose changed and started towards the Great Hall.

She all but ran down the stairs, Rose couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited. It was the same feeling she had when she first boarded Hogwarts Express a few months ago. The memories made a smile spread across her face. Looking around the halls, Rose could see all the holiday decorations hanging up, mistletoe had been sprouting up in random places, causing a lot of awkward moments. Entering the Great Hall was odd, Rose usually sleeps in on Saturdays, but she just couldn't sleep today.

The tables were nearly empty, besides a few older kids who were probably cramming for the upcoming finals. Despite the few kids there, the tables were filled with delicious food as always. Rose took a seat and began to pile food on her plate. As she started to eat her eggs, she checked over Scorpius' papers again. She had checked them nearly a hundred times, but she just wanted to make sure everything was fine. After all, she had persuaded him to leave. While shuffling the papers, a folded parchment fell from the stack. Rose picked it up, it was one of Scorpius' letters. Rose's eyebrows furrowed, how did that get there? Rose opened it and started to rereading the small scribble.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Hi, Rose, how are classes? I know it_ _'s only been a few days but I feel like I've missed everything in the world, I never knew I would actually miss school. My grandma is doing better, it's quite crazy. She's made almost a full recovery, though, they said she could relapse at anytime, but I guess I'll have to expect that for her state. I'm just glad she's fine right now, I don't know what I would've done if she had passed at this time._

 _Anyway, Rose, I miss you terribly. Don_ _'t tell Albus this, because I told him the same thing, but I really do miss you! I've never had such great friends like you and Albus, it's so odd to be away for this long. Imagine how winter break will be? Horrible. I have to go, though, Rose, it's dinner time. I'll be back this coming up Saturday, around nine o'clock, can't wait to see you._

 _Much love, Scorpius._

Rose smiled as she scanned over the letter, she had missed him, too. She knows Albus had as well.

"Why you over here cheesin' so hard, Rosie?" Rose clutched the letter to her chest with wide eyes. Her head shot up to see her cousin Roxanne looking at her, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. Roxanne's curls were framing her face, her brown eyes scanned Rose. Honestly, she looked very intimidating. Rose folded up the paper neatly, putting it back in her book bag before responding. By the time Rose was done, Roxanne had taken the seat across from her.

"This isn't your table, Roxanne," Rose looked around, scared to get in trouble. Roxanne simply rolled her eyes before resting her elbows on the table.

"It's the weekend, you can sit at whatever table you want." Food started getting piled on Roxanne's plate. "So, stop fretting, and tell me why you were cheesing."

"I wasn't cheesing."

"Liar," Roxanne narrowed her eyes as she took a bite of eggs. "I saw you. Just spit it out, don't be a twa—" Rose covered her ears, signaling a giggle from Roxanne. She pulled her hands away from the first year's ears. "Sorry, Rose, forgot you're so young." Rose shrugged sheepishly.

"It's alright, but if you _must_ know. I was smiling because my friend is coming back to school today." The food on the table suddenly became a lot more interesting, in fact that's all Rose could look at. How has she not noticed how burnt her toast was? She replaced that as she heard Roxanne start to talk again.

"Oh, that's right, that Malfoy boy, right?" Rose nodded, still looking down as she shoveled food into her mouth. "You got a crush on him, aye, Rosie?" Rose choked, all the food stopped in her throat. Roxanne laughed as Rose's arms flung around as she reached for her glass of water. It took a few moments, but Rose finally got the food swallowed and was able to catch her breath, no help from Roxanne, of course.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Rose could feel her cheeks heat up, she could only imagine how red she was at the moment. By the smile on Roxanne's face, it must've been bad. Rose huffed before packing up all of Scorpius' papers in her bag. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to go meet the Headmistress."

"Alright, Rosie, have fun with your boy." Roxanne giggled as Rose power walked out of the Great Hall. Her little legs going as fast they could, Rose cursed her short height under her breath, the distance seemed even farther than normal as the comments Roxanne made raced through her mind.

* * *

Professor Buckley's portrait was very different. While many past Headmasters had a very stern looking portrait, hers looked more amused. Instead of having the face of looking for trouble, she had the look that screamed, "I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING BAD!" It was very intimating, with the tight smirk on her lips and the glint in her eyes.

"Password?" Portrait Buckley spoke with curiosity, like she doubted Rose actually knew the it. Do the portraits not get warnings from the actual Headmistress?

"Candy cane," Rose stood back as the portrait opened up, revealing a hidden staircase. Rose adjusted her bag before going up the stairs. About half way up, voices could be heard. Rose knew she shouldn't had ran, but the excitement of seeing her friend overwhelmed her. The doors pushed open to reveal three adults all staring at her. Rose could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as Professor Buckley raised her thin eyebrow at her. Rose put her head down.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I should've knocked." Rose traced the patterns on her bag, trying her best to avoid any eye contact.

"It's alright, Miss Weasley. Please, take a seat over there." Rose nodded quickly and followed Buckley's directions. Rose took this moment to observe the other two adults in the room, who were obviously Scorpius' parents. Scorpius was definitely his fathers son, the two looked so much alike. His father, Draco, stood tall with great posture. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back like so many of his younger pictures show, but it wasn't messy either. He was wearing a grey suit and he jaw locked as he talked, as if it pained him to be in the office of the Headmistress. Scorpius' mother, Astoria, looked completely different from her husband. Her hair was long, dark, and curly. She was quite a bit shorter than Draco, wearing a simple sweater with slacks. From the side, she looked quite calm and kind.

Rose couldn't hear what they were talking about, as they decided to lower their voices once she entered the room. Only one of the chairs in front of Professor Buckley's desk was filled. Rose knew it was Scorpius, as both his parents were standing beside it, but she couldn't quite see him. Only a bit of his hair could be seen, it seemed a little longer than when Rose had last seen him. The murmuring got quite annoying after awhile, Rose huffed and tapped her foot. This gained some unwanted attention.

Draco glanced over at her, he scanned Rose as she stopped tapping her foot. Rose's eyes went directly to the floor, her reaction to almost anything nowadays. "So," The voice caught her off guard. It was sharp and cool, all in one. "You're the famous Rose Weasley?" Rose's eyes slowly left the ground, making contact with the voice. He was talking to her. Draco Malfoy, the man her father despised, was actually asking if she was _the_ Rose Weasley, whatever that meant.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, pulling her bag back on her shoulder. "I am. And you're Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked, he was amused by the young girl.

"That I am." He stuck his hand out towards her, Rose shook it carefully. "I hear an awful lot about you from my son. I've heard you're very smart, is that true? Like your mother, perhaps?"

"My father likes to say so. Is that a problem?" Rose caught herself too late, she was going to get hexed, or something, she knew better than to smart off to adults, but she didn't. Instead Draco chuckled, the smirk reappearing. Rose was in shock, wasn't he supposed to be mean?

"Ah, not at all, girl. Is it true you collected Scorpius' schoolwork while he was gone?" Rose nodded, pulling out the stack of paper. "You truly are a good friend to my son, aren't you?" Draco gave a very small smile before turning to his wife. "It's time to go, don't you think, Astoria?"

"I suppose so," Astoria kneeled down next to the giant chair where Scorpius sat. "Goodbye, sweetie, please write." Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the family. The Malfoys bid farewell to Professor Buckley before flooing away.

The instant they left, Rose ran to the chair. Scorpius had a similar thought, as he stood as soon as Rose appeared. Overwhelmed, once again, Rose threw her arms around Scorpius. Caught by surprised, Scorpius hesitated before hugging her back. The two stood there embracing each other before asked very politely to leave by the Headmistress.

* * *

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Scorpius and Rose had met up with Albus shortly after leaving Professor Buckley's office. The trio now sat in the library, chatting quietly.

"Not much, mate, the usual stuff. Professor Binns received a new record, the entire class was asleep within the first five minutes on Tuesday." Albus chuckled as he scribbled on his parchment. "It was funny, the guy didn't even notice, or if he did, he didn't care to wake us up." Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. She was so happy to have her group back together.

The rest of the day was a blur, after the morning excitement everything seemed to calm down. Rose remembers heading down to Hagrid's cottage for some tea. Hagrid was just as happy to see Scorpius back at school, he even gave him a batch of his special biscuits. They hung out for the rest of the day, up until right before curfew.

As Scorpius and Albus walked with Rose to the Gryffindor tower, Rose felt in her bag. She totally forgot to give Scorpius his assignments. After a few seconds, she stopped and pulled them out.

"Scorp, I forgot to give you these." Scorpius eyed the stack, a weird expression on his face. He clearly wish he hadn't missed so much school, but took the stack anyway.

"Thanks, Rose," Scorpius smiled before giving her a quick hug. Albus cleared his throat, rolling his eyes as he tapped his foot.

"Not like I helped or anything," Scorpius laughed and gave Albus a hug as well.

"Thanks, Al," Scorpius smiled. The two walked Rose to the tower, then turned and went on their way to the Slytherin dudgeons. It was a nice silence. Scorpius hadn't noticed how much he missed the school. It a home away from home, it was a place where people like Rose and Albus would always be with him. Scorpius looked over at her friend, his black hair was hanging in his face as he tapped his wand against his leg, a few sparks spewing out every couple taps. His gaze went to the stack of papers in his hands.

Scorpius noticed they were organized by Professor based on his schedule. He could even see Rose had pinned them together by days. "You looking over your papers?" Albus glanced at them as they approached the Slytherin doorway. "Yeah, Rose went mental over them. She was obsessed with making sure they were in the perfect order." Albus rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I just wanted to put 'em in a stack and give 'em to you, but no that would not work for her." They both stopped at the wall hiding the secret passage. Albus mumbled the password, _Carpe Diem_ , revealing the passageway into the common room.

Walking into the common room bought an odd sense of comfort over Scorpius. He smiled as he sat in one of the couched, placing his classwork on the table in front of him. Scorpius felt more at home than ever.

* * *

 ** _Ahhhh, I'm back. So sorry for the long wait. Been extremely busy with school. I finally broke 2k words with this, so I'm proud of myself. I hope you guys_** ** _enjoy it and I promise it will be a lot more interesting as they get older. :) I hope everyone had a great Christmas, if you don't celebrate I hope your Holiday/Break was fun! If I don't see y'all before new year, Happy New Year!_**


End file.
